El experimento
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: yuki tratando de que su hermano este con Zero, hace un experiemto que le saldra todo al reves ¿como podra la pequeña reparar la metida de pata que hizo?


_**El Experimento**_

En la habitación de cierta castaña, esta estaba con un juego de química haciendo el titulo de esta historia de comedia romántica, vestía con un traje de protección para boca y manos y con lentes negros.

-Rosas rojas, hierba buena, una manzana roja, miel, un chocolate para la pasión… *en si todo es de pasión menos el agua y la hierba buena* y lo mas importante el cabello de Kaname-ni-sama…-dijo la menor mezclando los ingredientes.

Después… todo había salido bien… Yuki Cross preparo una pócima para que su mejor amigo Zero Kiryu se enamorase de su hermano mayor, ella ya sabia los sentimientos de su hermano, pero lastimosamente su amigo peliplata no sentía lo mismo, así que ayudaría un poco.

-Yuki! Apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a clases-gritaba su amiga Yori.

-Si… (Mirando su reloj) LLEGARE TARDE!-grito la chica pero lo había dejado en el fuego y para mala pata estaba debajo de el conducto principal de aire para toda la academia sea de sol o de luna.

Ya en las clases del dormitorio del sol, Zero se sentó a lado de su amiga que esta no se había quitado su protección para su experimento que pronto se daría a conocer en toda la academia.

-Yuki…no te quitaras ese barbijo.

Cuando la menor iba a responder noto un peculiar humo casi imperceptible para los demás.

-Mmm… que olor más delicioso-dijo una chica

Primer shock.

-Si… a rosas…miel… chocolate.

Segundo shock

-Hierba buena….y una manzana roja….pero hay mas

…olor….a….a….shampoo de hombre….y es muy bueno.

-Un minuto (oliendo)…. Es el mismo que uso yo-dijo el amatista serio.

Tercer shock

-…..eh estoy…enferma…..cough…cough… ¿ves?-dijo Yuki tapando su boca y mas su nariz…-*Ay no confundí el cabello debía ser de Ni-sama… ahora… es el de Zero…. Por favor Kami-sama que no funcione el experimento*-rogó Yuki tomando un rosario.

Pero como Yuki no había notado nada creyó que el experimento había fallado… pero…

Ya en la tarde

-Yuki prepárate para el mar de hormonas-dijo Zero preparando su pistola.

-Que exagerado Zero ni que te fuese a perseguir, los nobles o los demás chicos del dormitorio del sol-dijo Yuki dando espalda a las rejas del dormitorio de la luna junto con Zero.

Lastimosamente hubo un silencio total cuando Zero se para en frente de todos y todas (los que iban a ver a las vampiresas)

Todo el mundo se quedo viendo al cazador, mirándolas con frialdad….

Las chicas se pusieron rojas al igual que los chicos y con corazones miraban al prefecto.

-Z..Zero..-temblaba Yuki mientras se acercaban los humanos a los dos vampiros con miradas lujuriosas.

-(Tragando saliva) ¿Dime?-dijo retrocediendo mientras

-¡CORRE!

En el instante que Zero corrió todo el mundo fue en su detrás

-KIRYU-KUN! ESPERA! SALGAMOS JUNTOS-gritaban las chicas

-KIRYU! VEN LA PASAREMOS MUY BIEN-gritaban los chicos.

Yuki se quedo a ver que salian los vampiros pero tratando de ver o buscar algo o mejor dicho alguien.

-Yuki-chan ¿Dónde esta Zero?-pregunto Takuma.

-Salio corriendo-dijo preocupada.

-Lo atrapare-dijo Aido decidido.

-No antes que yo-dijo Shiki.

-Ni lo crean-dijo Ruka.

Y así en todo el camino hacia el aula estaban discutiendo, Yuki debía pensar en una solución antes que Zero termine muerto, violado o seco porque los vampiros querían a Zero y eso implicaba su sangre.

Zero corría como nunca por toda la academia ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Nunca se había imaginado que todo el dormitorio del sol lo perseguía como si fuese uno de los chicos de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge en el día de san Valentín (si conocen la serie claro XD).

Cuando creía estar a salvo en la biblioteca no fue así, la cocina menos, sala de profesores peor.

Cuando vio la sala del director, se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba a salvo ahí, también estaba hechizado el director y Yagari que siempre pasaba ahí.

Cuando creyó que las cosas ya no serian peor se atrevió a entrar en la clase de los vampiros.

-Bienvenido Zero-dijo Takuma seductoramente.

-La pasaremos bien-dijeron las chicas acercándose a el.

Zero estaba tan desesperado por encontrar una salida que no tuvo mas opción que saltar por la ventana para después resguardarse en una torre claro que se puso un disfraz, una capa para ser exacto y una mascara de ninja (a saber donde las consiguió), ahí se sintió seguro… por ahora

Esto era en definitiva lo peor TODA LA ACADEMIA estaba enamorada de el… ¿Qué diablos pasaba?... bueno sin contar a Yuki que estaba "resfriada" y al chupasangre de Kuran… que ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto desde la mañana… desde anoche el día en el que con todo y su orgullo de cazador tomo la sangre de Kuran.

Para su suerte Yuki lo encontró en la torre pero abajo todo el mundo lo buscaba y no podía salir de la academia sin terminar muerto.

-¿Z…Zero?

-¿Que pasa?

-…etto… ¿tomaste la sangre de ni-sama?-pregunto la chica algo nerviosa.

-…odio decirlo pero si ¿Por?

-No por nada….*Ahora que lo recuerdo, ni-sama olía a sangre… OH rayos… tome el cabello de Zero por error cuando ni-sama tampoco debió de notarlo cuando me lo dio*-pensó la menor… mientras daba vueltas la habitación.

-¿No hay alguna salida, para esta pesadilla?-dijo el amatista sin ninguna esperanza.

-…Ya lo tengo-dijo la menor de la alegría-Una desilusión.

-¿Ha?-dijo el perfecto, prefecto con una mirada de no te entiendo.

-Mira si muestras a todos un acto de amor como un beso y una declaración a voz alta romperás el hechizo.

-Quieres… ¿que?-dijo el amatista tan rojo como pudo…

Mientras hablaban de ese descabellado plan un sangre pura había llegado de su conferencia y de una tienda de regalos, pensado que funcionaría lo de su hermanita, llevo un gran ramo de rosas blancas para su ángel de ojos amatistas. Se dio cuenta en un segundo que todos gritaban por Zero hasta el director y el mismo Yagari los del dormitorio del sol hasta los de la luna, el personal de profesores en fin todo el mundo

Yuki vio a su hermano y salio corriendo dejando al cazador-vampiro solo pero seguro.

-Yuki ¿Qué pasó?

-Ni-sama todo se salio de control, pero ya se como solucionarlo-dijo la menor determinante.

-Te escucho.

-….Lleva a todos al centro de la academia, declararas tu amor a Zero en publico y el final será feliz-dijo Yuki dirigiéndose a la torre abandonada dejando confundido aun mas a su hermano pero obedeció.

Ya en el centro todos miraban que había un pequeño escenario (no me pregunten como apareció ahí), esperaban a Zero decían que estaría ahí.

-¡¿Qué diablos pensaba Yuki? No haré eso con Kuran-dijo enojado, furico, molesto, pero más que todo rojo por la vergüenza.

-Esto o que intenten matarte tus fans-dijo Yuki dándole a escoger.

-…Bien lo haré-dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de haber perdido

-Genial yo daré la señal-dijo saliendo al escenario-Damas y caballeros aquí les traigo a Zero Kiryu-dijo con un micrófono a saber donde lo consiguió.

Salio el esperado y todo el mundo gritaba su nombre.

-¡Zero!-grito Kuran saliendo a escena.

-Kaname-dijo abrazándolo.

-He querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo-dijo tomándole de la cintura-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero sin actuaciones de verdad TE QUIERO-dijo rojo con las piernas temblándole.

Terminaron en un beso apasionado, ahí Yuki encendió unas luces artificiales todo se ilumino (tampoco pregunten donde lo consiguió), el mundo quedó de piedra al ver tal escena, los chicos apretaba los puños y las chicas lloraban contando con Yuki que lloraba de la alegría aunque sabia que el amatista la mataría después de esto si funcionaba.

El hechizo se esfumo en el olvido, Zero vio que todo el mundo decía que estaban haciendo ahí entonces aprovecho para escapar.

Después de lo pasado todo el mundo aun confundido regreso a sus habitaciones.

Pero en cierta habitación de cierto amatista.

-Así que eso paso-dijo enojado Zero dirigiéndose a su hermanita adoptiva.

-Perdóname Zero, no era mi intención-dijo triste como una niña siendo regañada por su padre después de una loca travesura.

-…Mejor vete a dormir debes estar cansada ten suerte que mañana no hay clases-dijo echándose en la cama.

-Buenas noches Zero-dijo saliendo triste del cuarto

Pasados unos 20 minutos la puerta fue tocada.

-Adelante-dijo serio, para su sorpresa Kuran Kaname, lo vino a ver.

-Quería verte-dijo acercándose al menor.

-¿Para qué?

-Disculparme, yo le di la idea a Yuki para que eso pasase-dijo con la cabeza gacha-por que tu no me quieres.

-¿Me intentaron manipular?

-Lo siento.

-Hicieron una pócima para que enamorara de ti.

-Lo siento.

-No entiendo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué obligarme a sentir algo que ya siento?

-Lo sien… ¿Ha?-dijo levantando la cabeza y viendo a Zero rojo mirándole fijo.

-Mira ya te lo dije ahí arriba y no lo volveré a decir.

_Flash Back._

_-Yo también te quiero sin actuaciones de verdad TE QUIERO_

_Fin Flash back_

-Mira no soy bueno para eso así que por…..-el amatista no acabo la frase por que los labios de cierto ojivino se posaron en los suyos y el dejo que lo hiciera, pero se separaron a regañadientes por falta de aire.

-¿Quisieras… ser mi… pareja?-dijo mirándole a esas dos joyas amatista.

-…..-solo asintió con la cabeza para después ser besado tiernamente.

-¿Crees que pueda pasar aquí la noche?-dijo jugando con sus cabellos.

-Si.

-Bien…

No dijeron nada mas solo se acostaron en la cama y durmieron abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente salieron a pasear.

Cosa que alegro mucho a Yuki al fin y al cabo su pócima de una u otra forma había funcionado.

_Una pócima indirectamente sirvió para unir dos vidas_

_**The End**_


End file.
